supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rodomba
Rodomba (Bumpety Bomb en inglés; コロコロ爆弾 Korokoro Bakudan en japonés) es un enemigo del universo Kid Icarus que apareció por primera vez en la última entrega de dicha serie, Kid Icarus: Uprising. En Super Smash Bros. 4 Los Rodomba aparecen como enemigos en el modo Smashventura, modo de juego único de la versión de Nintendo 3DS. Atacan al personaje de manera similar a como lo hacían en Kid Icarus: Uprising, embistiéndolo. Los ataques que golpeen la zona delantera de Rodomba no le afectarán debido a la máscara que lleva, teniendo que darle en la parte trasera para derrotarle. Al ver a un contricante, un signo de admiración aparecerá indicando que lo vió y lo seguirá, para luego de un tiempo explotar, causándole daño a este y a los otros enemigos cercanos; aunque también está la posibilidad de que el jugador logre vencerlo antes de que explote y no sufra daño. También cuentan con un trofeo en la versión de 3DS. Greninja junto a Rodomba en Smashventura SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Rodomba yendo en dirección de Greninja. Su color irá cambiando del normal a rojo cada vez más rápido para mostrar que falta poco para la explosión. Explosion de Rodomba afectando a Pooka y Eggrobo en Smashventura SSB4 (3DS).jpg|La explosión de Rodomba haciendo daño a Pooka y Eggrobo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px Rodomba :¡Es una bomba sobre ruedas! ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer, sino perseguirte? Si te ve, empieza una cuenta regresiva... ¡que acabará en una gran explosión! A veces estalla antes, así que ve con cuidado. Como la parte delantera está blindada atácala por detrás antes de que explote y conseguirás muchos objetos. Inglés Versión americana :Bumpety Bomb :his pesky bomb has wheels, which means the time-tested strategy of running away doesn't work as well as you'd hope. Be ready for a big blast if this bomb hits zero. Oh, and sometimes the fuse is a little shorter than normal. You'll have to attack from behind to defuse this dangerous foe. Versión europea :Bumpety Bomb :This lucky bomb has wheels! Oh, wouldn't it be tragic if it couldn't chase you? Anyway, as soon as one spots you, its countdown starts. Be ready for a BIG blast when it hits zero! It might also explode before then, too, so stay on your toes. The front is armoured, so attack its back to beat it before it blows up, and you'll get yourself loads of items. Origen [[Archivo:Rodomba_en_Kid_Icarus_Uprising.jpg|thumb|Rodomba en Kid Icarus: Uprising. Se puede ver una escena donde explota.]] Los Rodomba son unos enemigos con la apariencia de una bomba, llevan una máscara que parece hecha de piedras y les cubre casi toda la cara a excepción de su ojo. Los Rodomba también tienen un par de ruedas con las que se mueven y persiguen al enemigo para luego explotar junto a él y hacerle daño. Estos enemigos aparecen por primera vez en el Capítulo 12 de Kid Icarus: Uprising sirviendo al Ejército de la Naturaleza y atacando a Pit. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes